


《一物降一物》[车]

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 16:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia





	《一物降一物》[车]

“那，那不一样！”不知道这里的更衣室隔音效果如何，麦克沃伊只敢压低了声音说话，宁泽涛对他的抗拒恍若未察，“哪里不一样，少了点肾上腺素的引导？”他放开麦克沃伊的耳垂，在他的颈侧留下一串温热的吻，“现在就挺刺激的。”他们的胯部贴在一起，被宁泽涛有意无意的互相磨蹭着，“也让人兴奋。”

麦克沃伊从不是一个会拒绝性爱的人，但这并不意味着他能够非常坦然的接受在这种随时可能有人经过说话的地方，还面对着镜子，和自己的男朋友来一发。更何况他们还是公众人物，万一被发现了，脸还要不要。

但就算心里是一百万个拒绝，身体总是很诚实的背叛他，不合时宜的兴奋随着宁泽涛的动作从尾椎骨最后一节一点点往上漫，麦克沃伊放弃般的将头偏到一边不去看宁泽涛的眼睛，被对方捏着下巴亲吻的时候意识到了一个明显又令他感到无奈的事实，他们两人之间，完全无法拒绝对方要求的人，其实是自己。

宁泽涛也不着急，只很轻柔的吻他，温吞得好像不知道他们现在是在潮牌店的更衣室里；这大概是他们性生活里唯一算得上仪式性的过程，麦克沃伊的回应等同于认可，换句话说，在即便是在现在这样的情况下也放任宁泽涛为所欲为。

以麦克沃伊对宁泽涛的了解，只要自己现在说不，那他就算憋死也会停下来。但宁泽涛同样了解麦克沃伊，知道他现在只会默许不会反对。在宁泽涛分开两人的唇的下一秒拉着他的领子吻上去时麦克沃伊感到很不服气，无论从哪个角度想，怎么都是自己输。

“我讨厌你。”他的手指点在宁泽涛锁骨的痣上，语气半真半假，手退开时被宁泽涛捉住手腕，“没关系，我会双倍喜欢你的。”说着他将麦克沃伊的无名指纳入口中，在根部留下了浅浅的一圈齿痕。

麦克沃伊因为他突如其来的动作愣了一下，他飞快地转过身，掩饰着自己无从掩饰的羞涩，“要做就快点。”宁泽涛从善如流的解开他的牛仔裤扣子，手指拉下拉链，附在麦克沃伊耳边，“Cam你知道我为什么要选这里吗？”

没等麦克沃伊回答，他便接着说道，“因为这里有镜子，”他的手从底裤边缘探入，缓缓抚慰着麦克沃伊的阴茎，感受着身前人不自觉的颤抖，“你的每一个表情，我都不会错过。”麦克沃伊下意识的抬起头，看见了镜子里带着狼狈的自己，宁泽涛这时又补上一句，“你自己也能看见。”

太近了，无论是那个自己听不腻的声音，那张看不腻的脸，摸不腻的腹肌，还是这面将他所有的羞耻与情色都反映出来的镜子，都太近了。

麦克沃伊觉得自己走入了一个宁泽涛设好的圈套里，每一步都走在宁泽涛设想好的点上。只是宁泽涛没给他更多走神的时间，手一拉便将牛仔裤和底裤一起褪到了臀部以下，被撩得发热的身体和刚接触到空气只觉得凉的双臀成了明显的对比，麦克沃伊抖了一下，下意识的往热源靠近。

宁泽涛顺势分开他的臀瓣，食指试探着在尚且紧合的穴口抚摸，麦克沃伊逃无可逃，宁泽涛不会粗暴的对待他，这一点无可置疑，但对疼痛的恐惧和对危险的本能感知还是让他将手伸到身后想要制止宁泽涛的动作，“别——”宁泽涛握住他的手捏了一下，亲吻着麦克沃伊的后颈，“放松，我不会的。”

在宁泽涛的舌头进到后穴的那一刻麦克沃几乎要咬住小臂才能让从喉间冒出来的声音不要弥散出来；柔软的舌头自然比手指容易适应得多，麦克沃伊移开了小臂，额头抵在镜子上喘气。

一般而言他是拒绝这种方式做扩张的，宁泽涛的舌头在他的后穴里打着旋，一点点扩开这个紧致的小地方，身体和心理上是乘以倍数的双重羞耻感。麦克沃伊睁开眼睛，镜子里是眼角泛红的自己，一举一动都被宁泽涛牵动着。

他还看见了对面镜子里映出的场景，他的男朋友衣衫整齐，穿着他挑选出来的衬衫，是这一季的中国风题材，素白的衬衫上是几欲腾飞的暗纹蟠龙，看到的第一眼他就觉得这件衣服很适合宁泽涛，内敛，却又带着骨子里的傲然霸气。

而现在，他就穿着这件衣服蹲在地上，埋首在自己股间，宽大的手掌裹住臀瓣，将它们分开以方便动作。麦克沃伊不敢再看，偏偏宁泽涛的手掌又不安分，有一下没一下的揉捏着他的屁股，对，宁泽涛的确不喜欢那些不正经的调笑般的拍他的屁股，用他的话来说，Cam的屁股这么翘，要好好感受。

麦克沃伊不知道怎么脑子里突然就窜进了这句话，残存的理智都用在了提醒自己这是什么地方上，剩下的早已经丢盔弃甲；害怕被发现的恐惧和紧张全都转化成了对身体欲望的刺激，除了贴在玻璃上的皮肤，麦克沃伊只觉得身上燥热得不行。

宁泽涛退开一些，将自己的舌头抽离麦克沃伊的后穴，转而在大腿根上印下一连串的吻痕。长时间的训练让皮肤出现色差，奶油色的大腿根上印着点点红痕，麦克沃伊从镜子里看到都觉得暧昧，想到明天训练时要承受的目光，除了想叹气，还想在宁泽涛身上也礼尚往来的留点印子。

宁泽涛不再有其他动作，只专心的将短促的吻落在他的唇舌能触及到的地方，麦克沃伊知道他在想什么，只觉得他今天是想玩自己到底。他认命般的将三根手指放进口中舔湿，宁泽涛再次趴在他的耳边，手掌撸动着他的阴茎，“Cam你真懂我。”

麦克沃伊只沉默着将手探到自己身下，就着唾液的润滑和宁泽涛之前的扩张送进一根手指，除了偶尔心血来潮的骑乘之外，这个步骤从来都是由宁泽涛代劳的，只是宁泽涛从未告诉过麦克沃伊，自己喜欢看他一点点被打开的样子，害羞里带着对欲望难耐的渴求，更深一层，是对自己全然的顺从。宁泽涛自认为是一个没什么控制欲的人，唯独遇到麦克沃伊这个例外，从里到外，从身到心，他都想牢牢握在自己手里。

门外传来高跟鞋的哒哒声，女生嬉笑着说今年的款式真好看，秒秒钟又提醒了麦克沃伊现在他们是在哪里，紧张使得后穴收缩，手指不经意触到的地方让整个人都颤了一下，麦克沃伊腰一软，在滑下去之前被宁泽涛扶住。

“Cam真棒，自己就找到了。”宁泽涛在他耳边说道，用着平时比赛之后祝贺他成绩的声调，满满都是喜悦和骄傲，只是被压低的声音里裹挟着情欲更显得沙哑，只让气氛变得缠绵又情色十足。

麦克沃伊撤出自己的手指，咬着嘴唇不敢发出一点声音，旁边是女生进到更衣室后换衣服时细碎的声音，宁泽涛同样不闲着，没一会便解下裤头，脱离底裤束缚后的性器非常精神的抵在麦克沃伊的穴口。“我进去了哦。”宁泽涛用气音说道，一手握住他的胯部，另一边很贴心的将自己的小臂抵在麦克沃伊嘴边让他随便咬。

被进入的时候麦克沃伊强迫自己放松下来，本就是不合适的地方，过于僵硬只会让两人更难受，为了不弄出过于明显的声音宁泽涛进得很慢，一寸寸破开麦克沃伊紧致的身体，被麦克沃伊咬在小臂上时想着按这个力度明天手上的齿痕怕是消不了。

顾及到旁边更衣室的人，麦克沃伊连喘息声都只能压在喉咙里，身上好像被卸了力气，全靠靠在玻璃上的借力的手臂和身后的宁泽涛撑着。麦克沃伊都不想睁开眼睛看自己现在的样子，汗水沾湿了额发，脸上满是隐忍的情潮和痛苦，一定很狼狈。

宁泽涛也不敢弄出动静，又顾忌到潦草的前戏，只浅浅的抽动着，空闲的手绕到麦克沃伊身前，抚慰着他被冷落的性器。“看看你现在的样子，”他诱哄般的开口道，“真好看。”每一种样子的麦克沃伊都是好看的，只是唯独这一种，只给自己看，所以又格外好看。

他的动作细致而耐心，等着麦克沃伊的身体完全放松下来，过一会他放开麦克沃伊的阴茎，沾着前液的手指寻到他胸前的小肉粒，将手指上晶莹的液体抹开在他的乳晕上，周围又恢复成一片安静，宁泽涛突然挺胯，阴茎整根进入麦克沃伊的后穴，突然激烈的动作让后者几乎完全贴在了玻璃上。

虽然在遇到宁泽涛之前麦克沃伊已经不是处子，但说他的身体是被宁泽涛开发出来的也毫不夸张，乳头很敏感经不起挑弄，腰侧如果被来回抚摸会让身体小幅度的颤抖，接吻时会不自觉发出暧昧勾人的声音，还有就是，宁泽涛总是对他身体内部的敏感点一击即中。

胸前的乳粒很快因为手指的挤压揉捏变得硬挺，将衣服撑起凸起。快感随着宁泽涛的动作从胸前和身下蔓延至全身，耳边是宁泽涛的喘息，仿佛故意要让麦克沃伊完全接收到，一声声都在他的耳边，气息尽数扑在麦克沃伊泛红的耳廓上。

“说起来，我很喜欢你给我挑的这件衣服。”宁泽涛轻声说道，身下的动作却并不轻缓，一次次进出都撩中麦克沃伊的敏感点，逼得他和自己一样陷在欲海里不得脱身。“我听别人说，给男朋友挑衣服就是为了脱掉它，Cam你同意吗？”

麦克沃伊睁开眼睛，对面的镜子里映着宁泽涛的背，宽阔的肩将衬衫很完美的撑起来，依稀还能透过布料看到底下饱满的背肌，只是现在麦克沃伊没有欣赏的心情。他当然期待给自己的男朋友一件件脱掉衣服，不过不是在这里。“不回答就当你默认了。”宁泽涛显然心情不错，在情事上麦克沃伊的确没想过当年纯得像白纸一样的宁泽涛现在有时候比自己还放得开，纯情大傻子什么的都是表象。

麦克沃伊只庆幸今天店里人少，不过这也便宜了宁泽涛尽情使坏。

想和你体验更多，更快乐的事情。麦克沃伊现在才意识到这不是一句空话。只是这样突然被情绪支配的欲望来得过于孩子气，这样想着的人全然忘记了不久前自己才因为吃女粉丝的醋回家就把宁泽涛按在沙发上来了次骑乘。

没有安全套也没有剂量不少的润滑剂，宁泽涛的进出在变得顺畅之后，新一重的快感从两人的交合相连的地方漫上脊椎。没了那层硅胶之后宁泽涛的阴茎迎来了后穴更加紧密的纠缠，快感毫无阻隔的冲破理智防线，像一波一波的潮水在滩岸上不肯褪去。

宁泽涛将麦克沃伊的T恤推到胸口之上，麦克沃伊偏开头不想看，宁泽涛却不肯放过他，无一不细的给他描述着自己从镜子里看到的，生活里宁泽涛本来就是个和麦克沃伊不相上下的话唠，“澳大利亚的阳光太晒人了，现在都不像之前那样能看出来你身上泛着一层粉色，啊，不过屁股不是，”说着他的手在麦克沃伊的臀瓣上捏了一把，“这里的确是被我操红了。”

“乳头还是这么敏感，多碰一下就会硬。”他轻缓的抚弄着麦克沃伊的乳尖，只是手掌在上面拂过，没用任何力道，身下却是一刻不停的抽插着，粗长的性器一次次打开麦克沃伊的身体，每一次进入都是热情的迎接，肠道裹着他的阴茎一刻不停地吸吮。

麦克沃伊报复般的收紧后穴，宁泽涛说话的余音成了一声闷哼，看见了镜子里麦克沃伊翘起的嘴角。如果不是在更衣室里，现在麦克沃伊大概已经被操到哭着喊停了，只可惜现在不行，宁泽涛拉过麦克沃伊抚慰自己性器的手按在镜子上，“别碰你自己，”他咬住麦克沃伊的耳垂，声音低沉而含糊，“我知道你靠后面就可以。”

麦克沃伊回头瞪了他一眼，明明很有杀伤力的眼神笼上情欲之后唯一的作用就是让宁泽涛的性器退到一半又重新顶了回去。

宁泽涛抬开他的一条腿，将他完全压在玻璃上，麦克沃伊的阴茎在镜子上划出不规则的水痕，反射着灯光更显得凌乱，“这是你给我挑的衣服，我不想弄得很乱。”没等麦克沃伊回答，他便开始大开大合的操干着，只很小心的不让皮肉相贴，发出明晰又惹人遐想的交合声。

冰凉的玻璃给予乳头另一种刺激感，和身后火热阴茎的进进出出成了明显的对比，宁泽涛当然不愿意放过他，一边操干着一边在他耳边呵气，“我觉得这件衣服的面料穿着很舒服，我的男朋友果然很有眼光啊。”

门外又是新一轮的脚步声和说话声传来，人多了起来，嘈杂的喧闹反而掩盖了他们现在那些细微的暧昧声音。“看着镜子，”宁泽涛说道，声音里带着难得的强硬，“好好看着你是怎么被我操到高潮的。”麦克沃伊一个字都说不出来，一边摇头一边很顺从的睁开眼睛，刚想开口，眼泪先顺着眼角滑落。

宁泽涛的阴茎一次次刺激到他的敏感点，前后的刺激让麦克沃伊觉得自己就像巨浪里无依无靠的帆船，随时会被浪拍到海底，他在宁泽涛一次重重的撞击下颤抖着射出来，白浊落在面前的镜子上。他从没把这句话说出口，但他自己知道，如果是和宁泽涛，那他不介意千山万阻，粉身碎骨。

高潮带着身体的松懈，唯有后穴一阵阵绞紧，宁泽涛被缠得头皮发麻，抽插了十几下之后拔出自己的性器，射在麦克沃伊的大腿根上，他将额头靠在麦克沃伊肩上调整着呼吸，声音温柔坚定，一遍遍唤着他的名字，“Cam——”

“Cam——”

“我爱你。”


End file.
